Sheev Palpatine
|gender = Male |homeworld = Naboo |rank =Sith Lord *Chancellor of Republic *Leader of Separatists |affil =Sith Order *Galactic Republic *CIS }} Sheev Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was secretly Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. As The Chancellor As Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Palpatine was head of the Galactic Senate and Commander in Chief of the Republic's Grand Army. Originally the Senate Representative for the Mid Rim planet of Naboo, Palpatine used his connections and charisma to depose his predecessor Finis Valorum and assume the mantle of Chancellor. Using his leadership qualities and powers of manipulation, Palpatine restructured much of the Republic government, even before his Declaration of a New Order, by concentrating executive and emergency powers into his own hands. Nonetheless, many of his colleagues in the Senate saw him as a brilliant visionary leader. As The Dark Lord As the Dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine was the secret leader of the Separatists and the Sith Master of Count Dooku. With Dooku's help, Palpatine aptly and excellently controlled every move of the war and his Droid Army. As the Commander in Chief of the Republic's Clone Army, Sidious also used the military to destabilize the galaxy, preparing it for his takeover. Through the manipulation of a series of dark side acolytes like Sev'rance Tann, Asajj Ventress, Sora Bulq and bounty hunters and mercenaries like the Gen'dai warrior known as Durge, Jango Fett, and General Grievous, Sidious also succeeded in challenging the power of the Jedi Order. As a further testament to his dark side mastery, Palpatine also cloaked all his activities and plans through the force so much so that not a single member of the Jedi Council ever suspected that the he was the reigning Dark Lord until it was far too late. Despite usually acting through others, he would execute his own plans on occasion. The first noteworthy involvement of Palpatine was hiring Cad Bane to kidnap Force-sensitive Children, so he could condition them to be his servants. The plan nearly succeeded, but Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano rescued the younglings just in time. However, all evidence of Palpatine's presence was destroyed, allowing him to slip back into the shadows. Powers, Privileges and Abilities *'Commander in Chief'- As the Supreme Commander of the Republic's Grand Army, Palpatine was aware of all military actions taken by the clone troopers and their Jedi commanders. Furthermore, as Chancellor, all clones were engineered to answer to him above all others, a fact he used to his own advantage. *'Separatist Leader'- Although his apprentice Darth Tyrannus, Count Dooku, was the official Head of State for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it was Palpatine who was truly in command of the Separatists. After manipulating massive interplanetary corporations like the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, InterGalactic Banking Clan and the Techno Union into backing a movement to secede from the Republic, he goaded their leaders into every maneuver against the Jedi and the Clone Army. *'Cloaking of the Dark Side/Masking Presence'- Using the powers and the techniques of the Sith, Darth Sidious was able to infiltrate the Senate and become its elected leader all while planning its destruction. Palpatine was able to fool even senior Jedi Masters like Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Grandmaster Yoda and every other member of the High Council using the dark side of the Force, even though he met with them on a regular basis. No one ever suspected that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith Order or even a Force user at all. *'Force Lightning'- Darth Sidious was one of the most talented individuals in the galaxy's history in the use of Force lightning. Palpatine could use it to torture or kill nearly any enemy. *'Saber Skill'- Unbeknownst to many of his colleagues, Darth Sidious was an expert lightsaber duelist who kept his lightsaber hidden in one of the many statues and artifacts in his office. With his skills he managed to defeat both Darth Maul and Savage Opress with little effort. Although he usually wielded only one lightsaber, he wielded two while confronting the Zabrak brothers, exhibiting mastery of the Jar'Kai technique. *'Personal Security Force'- Traditionally the Senate Guard was responsible for protecting the Republic's lawmakers; however, during the Clone Wars, Palpatine himself would form a new security force out of the most loyal Senate Commandos. This new force, designed exclusively to protect him alone, would be known as the "Red Guard," referencing the unique red cloaks of their uniforms. Biography War with the Hutts After the Confederacy's Droid Army seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, Sidious had Dooku and his assassin Asajj Ventress kidnap the Hutt Clans' Council leader, Jabba's son Rotta. After he was taken to Teth, Sidious contacted both Ventress and Dooku. He assured them that the Jedi would be at war with the Hutts as well the Confederacy. Palpatine then received a message from Jabba, asking for help in rescuing his son. Despite Master Windu's reservations about allying the Republic with the Hutt, Palpatine knew they need the the Hutt's space lanes to move their troops. Despite General Grievous spreading the Republic forces thin, Windu told Palpatine that Skywalker and Kenobi could carry out the rescue. During the rescue, Palpatine learned that Jabba believed that the Jedi were behind his son's kidnapping and told Senator Amidala of this. Jabba refused to speak with him, so Amidala decided to speak with Jabba's uncle Ziro at his palace, despite Palpatine's warning. Kenobi, Skywalker, and his new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano were able to return Rotta to his father and secure a treaty with the Hutts. Sidious spoke with his apprentice about this setback. He assured Dooku that the war was turning in their favor. Children of the Force As Sidious, he paid bount hunter Cad Bane to steal a Holocron from the Jedi Temple's Holocron Vault, which when used in conjunction with the kyber memory crystal would reveal the location of Force-sensitive infants across the galaxy. He had Bane kidnap these children to his facility on Mustafar to commence the creation of an army of Force-sensitive spies, but the Jedi foiled Bane and rescued the younglings. The Zillo Beast During the Battle of Malastare, the Zillo Beast was inadvertently awakened and Palpatine wanted the creature killed, but changed his mind when Doctor Sionver Boll and Skywalker pointed out the beast's indestructible hide could prove fruitful if analyzed. The Zillo Beast was instead rendered unconscious, and transported to Coruscant. It broke out of its restraints and rampaged through the Senate District before being killed with poison gas. Palpatine ordered Boll to clone the animal. Kidnapping the Chancellor Sidious ordered Dooku to ally with the resurgent Zygerrian Slave Empire, explaining past Sith Empires were built on the backs of slaves and their one would be no exception. They soon plotted for bounty hunters such as Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen to "kidnap" Palpatine during the Festival of Light on Naboo. Kenobi infiltrated the plot and helped the Jedi to prevent it, lulling them into a false sense of security. Dooku showed up the evening after the festival but was defeated and forced to flee. In the Flesh During the turning point of the Clone Wars, Palpatine received news from Obi-Wan Kenobi that Darth Maul was not dead as thought, and that he and Savage Opress were spreading havoc and must be stopped. Palpatine assured him that Maul was no threat compared to the Separatists. After Maul and Death Watch conquered the Mandalorians, the fearsome Zabrak became the new leader of Death Watch, as well as the Mandalorians' new Mandalore. Sensing this turn of events, Sidious took his configured Eta-2-class shuttle to Mandalore. After landing, two Mandalorian guards confronted him, but Sidious slew them with Force choke and took a speeder to the Sundari Royal Palace. There, he confronted Maul and Opress, stating that Maul had become a rival. A ferocious duel ensued, wherein the Dark Lord engaged both Zabraks simultaneously. In full control of the duel throughout, Sidious fatally impaled Opress and subsequently told Maul that there could only be two Sith at a time. He then dueled his former apprentice, who now wielded the Darksaber. But Maul was no match for Sidious, who promptly disarmed him and telekinetically slammed him against the wall and floor, ending the duel. Maul begged for mercy, but Sidious replied that there was no mercy; whereupon he tortured Maul with Force lightning. Sidious then stated that he had no intention of killing the Zabrak, explaining that he had other uses for him. The Wrong Jedi Palpatine served as the judge of the trial of Ahsoka Tano, who was accused of masterminding a bombing at the Jedi Temple. As he prepared to deliver the verdict, Skywalker interrupted with Barriss Offee, who confessed to the crime. Palpatine then ordered Offee taken away, and Tano was acquitted. However, Tano still left the Jedi Order. Preventing Exposure of Order 66 When the clone trooper "Tup" killed the Jedi Master Tiplee during the Battle of Ringo Vinda, it threatened to expose Order 66. After Tup died, and Palpatine asked his body be taken to the Grand Republic Medical Facility for autopsy. Shaak Ti and Nala Se bought the rebellious clone "Fives" to Palpatine, who had uncovered the inhibitor chips implanted in each clone trooper, and believed them to be part of a Separatist conspiracy. Sheev had his guards stage an attack, making Fives look insane and discrediting him. He then informed the Jedi that a parasite native to Ringo Vida was responsible for Tup and Fives's behavior, for which all of the clone troopers would be inoculated against. Yoda's Visions Palpatine was visited by Yoda when the Jedi discovered Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber at the location of a distress beacon: apparently, Sifo-Dyas had died on a mission to Felucia, but details were sealed by the Office of the Chancellor. Palpatine told Yoda to consult Valorum, while he went to berate Dooku via hologram over this loose end, ordering him to sort it out. Dooku prevented Kenobi and Skywalker from learning who killed Sifo-Dyas, but they still deduced the Sith were responsible for the creation of the clone army. When Yoda entered the Valley of the Dark Lords on Moraband during a quest to uncover immortality, Sidious and Dooku sensed his presence and convened at The Works on Coruscant. Exploiting Dooku and Yoda's Force-bond, Sidious used a Balc incantation to cast a dark illusion to ensnare the Jedi Master. Using Sifo-Dyas' visage, he offered to reveal his identity if he would join him. But Yoda refused. The illusion then made it seem that they were in the Works pursuing the Sith Lords with Skywalker and the 501st Legion. As the illusion unfolded, Yoda refused to sacrifice Skywalker to pursue Sidious, and instead demonstrated he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the Chosen One. Sidious's illusion faltered: the Jedi Master won. Gallery Palpatine model deatails.jpg|A new 3D-Model of Chancellor Palpatine that first appeared in the episode "Revival" InSidiousSmile-Revival.jpg|Palpatine smiles upon learning of Darth Maul's survival Sidious Concept art-TL.jpg|Darth Sidious had a new character model made for his first "in the flesh" appearance in the Clone Wars Palpatine-CW.png|Palpatine in his office Darth_sidious_Clone_Wars.jpg LordSidiousCommands-Nightsisters.png Palpatine-TCW 2.jpg Darth Sidious Mandalore.png Sidious_Light_Saber.jpg Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) * * *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Lightsaber Lost *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Nightsisters *Monster *Ghosts of Mortis *Citadel Rescue *Shadow Warrior *Mercy Mission *Darkness on Umbara *Carnage of Krell *Escape from Kadavo *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *The Lawless *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *The Wrong Jedi *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders *An Old Friend *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart *The Disappeared, Part I *The Lost One *Voices *Sacrifice *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures '' Trivia *The voice actor of Darth Sidious, Ian Abercrombie, died on January 26, 2012. His replacement was voice actor, Tim Curry. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Naboo Category:Senators Category:Sith Category:Republic Category:Separatists Category:Sith Masters